Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 143
"The Miracle of Life, Life Stream Dragon!!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on January 12, 2011. The episode was not dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Starting with this episode, the title screen included the heart in the Mark of the Dragon. Summary Leo, Luna, Jack and Aporia on Leo's back.]] The full Mark of the Dragon forms on Leo's back, while something glows on his right arm. Then something extra is drawn on the full dragon mark in one of its hands. Jack is about to say that Leo is a Signer, but is interrupted as his mark returns to his arm and the remaining marks return to the other Signers. Despite not seeing what happened, Yusei realizes that Leo is a Signer. The marking that appeared in the dragon's hand forms on Leo's right arm, where it had been glowing. Leo stands up and his Life Points go up from 0 to 100, due to the effect of "Morphtronic Lantron". Aporia is stunned that Leo was able to "evolve" into a Signer. Leo looks at his mark in surprise. Beams of light shoot out of it and a card appears in his hand. Leo tunes his Level 7 "Power Tool Dragon" with his Level 1 "Morphtronic Lantron" and chants "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon". As he does so, the Crimson Dragon appears and shoots "Power Tool Dragon" out of its mouth, engulfing it in fire. This causes its armor to break away, leaving "Life Stream Dragon". By becoming a Signer, Jack realizes that Leo got a new dragon. Leo and Jack have 100 Life Points. Luna is on her hands and knees panting. The rate at which her Life Points have been dropping has increased, as she goes from 67 to 54 over a few seconds. Aporia, who still has 3200 Life Points asks what good evolution is and declares that Synchro Summoning will not be forgiven. He says that the effect of "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk" activates, inflicting 1000 damage when a player Synchro Summons. Asterisk then releases a gigantic electrical vortex towards Leo. However Leo informs him that the effect of "Life Stream Dragon" negates all effect damage. Life Stream Dragon then opens its wings and releases a wave that nullifies the vortex aimed at Leo and Aporia is shocked that Leo was able to avoid the game end damage that would have been dealt to him via the effect of "Asterisk". " using its effect to restore their Life Points.]] As Luna's Life Points drop from 50 to 43, Leo tells her that he is about to save her and announces the effect of "Life Stream Dragon", which raises the Life Points of all players with less than 2000 to 2000. Leo and Jack each go from 100 to 2000. Luna's Life points stop decreasing at 18 and start to go up, until she too has 2000. Luna's condition improves and she sees her Life Points going up. She wonders what's going on and sees "Life Stream Dragon" on the field. She recognizes it as the dragon from her dream and spots the Mark of the Dragon on Leo's arm. 's dream.]] Leo informs Luna that he tried his hardest and became a Signer. "Big surprise, huh?", he asks, but Luna shakes her head. She says that it doesn't surprise her, as she always knew Leo would protect her. He is always thinking about her, before himself, she adds and tells him that that will never change because Leo is her hero. As she says this, her eyes are glazing at him, and she is staring at him deeply. Leo wipes away his tears and says that he wouldn't consider himself a hero. Jack thinks to himself that Leo would always protect the ones he loved and that is why the Crimson Dragon answered. Aporia shouts at them to stop. Just because they have 2000 Life Points, they still don't have a hope of staying alive, he claims. However Jack says that Aporia doesn't get it; He might be able to lure Leo with despair, but using that despair, Leo created hope and hope will always overpower despair. Jack, Leo and Luna's Marks of the Dragon all light up, as Jack explains that Leo evolving into a Signer is proof of their hope. Aporia angrily insists that there is no such thing. Leo says to grab a hold of hope and never release it as he gets "Life Stream Dragon" to attack "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk". "Life Stream Dragon" uses its "Life's Beauty Howl" attack, but Aporia activates the effect of "Asterisk"; By sending "Meklord Army of Skiel" to the Graveyard, he prevents "Asterisk" being destroyed by battle. However, he still takes Battle Damage from the attack and his Life Points drop to 1800. This time he howls in pain as he takes the damage. Jack smiles and asks if the pain in Aporia's heart has returned. Aporia claims he already cast off his heart and stopped being human; The pain in his heart is caused by despair. Since a Synchro Monster attacked, Aporia activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Cursed Synchro". This prevents Synchro Monsters from attacking. Aporia claims that Synchro Monsters were made by accident and he can now feel more despair than ever. Leo Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Aporia calls this foolish, as it will cause the effect of "Lock-On Laser" to inflict 200 damage to Leo. "Lock-On Laser" then moves and points at Leo. However, Leo tells Aporia that "Life Stream Dragon" negates all effect damage and prevents that from happening. Life Stream Dragon then opens its wings to and sends a wave that prevents "Lock-On Laser" from inflicting damage to Leo. appears.]] Luna begins her turn and Kuribon appears beside her as she draws its card. She thanks Kuribon and says that she is alright now. Luna uses the Field Spell Card destroying effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Plain Back", to destroy "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress". The fortress starts to collapse and the cables connecting it to Aporia snap. The effect also causes Luna to gain 1000 Life Points and add a Field Spell Card from her Deck to her hand. Her Life Points go up to 3000 and she adds "Synchro Monument" to her hand. " destroys "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress".]] With "Fortissimo" still collapsing, Luna activates "Synchro Monument". With this in play, whenever a player Summons a Tuner or Synchro Monster, their opponent cannot activate any cards. Leo congratulates Luna on making it safe for them to use Synchro Monsters. Aporia, covering his head from the falling debris, begs them to stop Synchro Summoning as they don't understand the despair he feels. Jack says that Aporia still doesn't get it and begins his turn. He activates his face-down card "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard in Defense Mode. Its effects are negated and its Level is reduced from 8 to 7. Jack then activates "Red Dragon Vase", which lets him draw two cards when he controls "Red Dragon Archfiend". Next, he activates "Scarlet Security" to destroy all his opponent's face-up Spell and Trap Cards when he controls "Red Dragon Archfiend". As his cards blow-up, Aporia yells at Jack in agony to stop as visions of the three despairs of his past flash before him. Aporia then again pleads Jack to stop what he is doing. Jack activates "Resonator Call", adding "Creation Resonator" to his hand. Since there is a Synchro Monster on his side of the field, he is able to Special Summon it from his hand. He then Normal Summons "Dread Dragon". Jack's Mark of the Dragon glows and he performs "Burning Soul". He double tunes his Level 7 "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his Level 2 "Dread Dragon" and Level 3 "Create Resonator" and chants "The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth Scar-Red Nova Dragon!", as he Synchro Summons "Red Nova Dragon"". "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for every Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. Since he has 4, its ATK becomes 5500. brings out more "Meklord" monsters.]] Jack gets "Red Nova Dragon" to attack "Asterisk". However Aporia refuses to feel despair and activates his face-down card "Chaos Infinity". This switches all Defense Mode monsters to Attack Mode and Special Summons two "Meklord" monsters from his Graveyard and from his Deck respectively with their effects negated. He chooses "Meklord Army of Skiel" and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle". Since there are now more "Meklord" monsters in Attack Mode the ATK of "Asterisk" goes up all the way up to 8300. Aporia declares out that he shall no longer suffer despair and his opponents shall now be the ones to do so. As Aporia declares that this attack shall overwhelm his oponents, he yells at his opponents to perish in never-ending despair, learn of their uselessness, and beg Z-one to change the future. ".]] Leo still refuses to give into despair and activates his Trap Card "Synchro Big Tornado". This reduces the ATK of "Asterisk" by the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon". Aporia says that 2400 isn't enough; "Asterisk" will still have more ATK than "Red Nova Dragon", but Luna activates her Counter Trap Card "Fairy Breath", which lets her give 3000 DEF to a monster when she controls "Ancient Fairy Dragon". She chooses "Life Stream Dragon", whose DEF goes up to 5400, subsequently increasing the amount of ATK "Asterisk" loses by "Synchro Big Tornado". "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" fire blasts at "Asterisk", lowering its ATK to 2900. Aporia, clutching his chest, asks why humans won't stop hurting his heart. He questions if it's because he feels despair, but Jack says that Aporia doesn't feel despair, he feels hope. Aporia asks what he is talking about. Jack explains that just as Leo was fighting for Luna's safety, Aporia was fighting for Z-one, and by thinking of Z-one he felt hope. Jack says that he and his friends have hope in Yusei and that is why they won't feel despair. "Red Nova Dragon" continues its attack and uses "Burning Soul" to incinerate "Asterisk" and drop Aporia's Life Points to 0. "Fortissimo" continues to collapse and the cuffs and clamps are released from Jack, Leo and Luna's legs and chests. Jack gets the twins to hurry back with him to the Phoenix Whirlwind. He gets inside and they mount their Duel Boards and grab on. Together they ramp across the room to get past Aporia to the Planetary Gear, which stops spinning. Jack looks back into the room, where he watches Aporia fall. As he drops Aporia realizes that his pain isn't despair, but it's a tingling which is hope. Mina, Trudge and Lazar and Trudge receive a call from Lazar.]] On the streets in New Domino, Mina and Trudge look up at the Ark Cradle and think it's going to come down in a few hours. Trudge receives a call from Lazar telling them that it is took risky and the two of them must hurry out. Trudge reports that they haven't finished evacuating the citizens, but Lazar insists that they forget it, he wants them to be safe. Mina still refuses to give up, as evacuating the citizens is their mission. Trudge also refuses to give up after working this hard. Unable to convince them to save themselves, Lazar looks up at the image of the Ark Cradle and begs for Yusei to stop it. Yusei and Antinomy Inside the Ark Cradle, Yusei and Vizor continue along their path. Yusei wonders just where the path leads and Vizor informs him that they are nearly there. Yusei moves his Duel Runner up next to Vizor and asks why he is lending them his power. Vizor remains silent and Yusei gets suspicious. He asks how Vizor is so familiar with the mechanics of this place after only making a few scans. Vizor replies that he doesn't know; That is why he is here and he feels that the answer lies just ahead of them. Yusei wonders if he means the Planetary Gear and is about to ask about the duelists that the others fought at the other gears. Vizor says that by defeating them, they can reach the center gear. Yusei says that he understands and the two of them reach the end of their path and stop at the Planetary Gear. .]] The two of them dismount their Duel Runners and look at the gear. Yusei asks where the opponent they're supposed to face is. Four glowing orbs on Ener-D appear and start to move towards Vizor. Yusei tries warning him that it's dangerous and tells him to get away. However Vizor stays still and the Ener-D from the orbs spreads and engulfs him. Inside the Ener-D, Vizor sees a man that looks just like himself. He realizes something and is thrown back out of the Ener-D. Yusei rushes over to help him and Vizor starts to stand up. Vizor says that he now remembers everything; He was sent on a mission. Yusei wonders what that is. Vizor says "The opponent you will face..." and removes his visor and finishes "... is me.". Seeing Vizor's full face, Yusei realizes that he is Bruno. Vizor tells Yusei that his name is Antinomy and he is the one, who shall protect the Planetary Gear and the Ark Cradle. Yusei tells him not to joke around; he is their friend, Bruno. However Antinomy says that Yusei is wrong; he is Z-one's friend, Antinomy. Antinomy refuses to let Yusei past, so the two of them must Duel. Antinomy says that Yusei always believes in the power of his friends, but now the Ark Cradle calls him to use his own power. He claims that the Ark Cradle shall extinguish New Domino City. reflects on when Antinomy was Bruno.]] Yusei looks at Antinomy in horror and realizes that he and his friends have been tricked. He reflects on having Bruno as a friend and accuses Antinomy of hiding his face and lending them power all in order to trick them. Antinomy replies that the results sound like that. In order for Yusei and his friends to trust him, Antinomy says that he had his memory wiped by Z-one. Protecting and saving them was part of his mission and the only thing left in his memory. Antinomy says that Yusei has fought well and that power has triggered the Ark Cradle. Now all that's left is for New Domino City to be destroyed, he declares and then the future will be changed. Yusei demands to know why he is doing this and calls him Bruno. As Crow, Akiza and Sherry make their way to the Duel, Akiza feels her Mark of the Dragon throbbing and thinks that something feels weird. Should Yusei fail to defeat him, the Planetary Gear will not stop moving and Yusei won't be able to reach the center gear, Antinomy explains, so the only path Yusei can walk is the one where he fights with him. Should Yusei win, New Domino will be saved, but his mission disapproves of that. Yusei asks why they must fight. Antinomy answers that betraying a friend like Yusei is the mission given to him by Z-one. Yusei asks if there is another way and calls him Bruno again. Antinomy gets mad and repeats that his name is Antinomy and invites Yusei to fight. Thinking of everyone, he must protect, Yusei accepts the Duel. He calls Antinomy Bruno, but quickly corrects himself and explains that he came here to stop this and must defeat whoever steps in his way. Antinomy puts back on his visor and says that that is good, but he won't lose with Z-one on his side. in space.]] Antinomy gets back on Delta Eagle and Yusei gets back on Yusei Go and the two engage in a Turbo Duel. The setting suddenly changes to outer space with the two of them racing along a white path. Antinomy says that this shall be the final stage before Yusei's death and gets Yusei to look to the side, where they see a star. Antinomy explains that the loser will be sucked in there and the two of them prepare to Duel. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas, Leo and Luna vs. Aporia :... continued from the previous episode Turn 10: Leo Leo has just managed to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon". Luna continues to lose Life Points (Luna 66 → 18). Aporia activates the final effect of "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk", but the second effect of "Life Stream Dragon" nullifies the effect damage Leo would take. Since "Life Stream Dragon" was Synchro Summoned, Leo activates the first effect of "Life Stream Dragon" to increase Jack, Leo and Luna's Life Points to 2000 (Leo 100 → 2000, Jack 100 → 2000, Luna 18 → 2000). This restores Luna's physical constitution and prevents her Life Points from dropping continuously due to her heart condition. "Life Stream Dragon" attacks "Asterisk", but Aporia activates the third effect of "Asterisk" to send "Meklord Army of Skiel" to the Graveyard and prevent "Asterisk" from being destroyed (Aporia 3200 → 1800). Aporia then activates his face-down "Cursed Synchro". Now all Synchro Monsters can't attack. Leo Sets a card. The effect of "Lock-On Laser" activates, but the second effect of "Life Stream Dragon" nullifies the damage that would have been inflicted. Turn 11: Luna Luna draws "Kuribon". She then activates the second effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy "Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress", increase her Life Points by 1000 (Luna 2000 → 3000), and add "Synchro Monument" from her Deck to her hand. Luna activates "Synchro Monument". Now if a Tuner Monster is summoned or a Synchro Summon is performed, Aporia can't activate cards or effects that affect his opponents or their monsters for one turn, but he can still use effects to change his opponents' monsters' battle positions. Turn 12: Jack Atlas Jack draws. He then activates his face-down "Descending Lost Star" to revive "Red Dragon Archfiend" in Defense Position with its Level downgraded by 1, its DEF reduced to 0, and its effects negated ( 8 → 7/3000/2000 → 0). The effect of "Level Cannon" and "Asterisk" would activate at this point, but the second effect of "Life Stream Dragon" nullifies the damage that the former two cards would inflict. Jack then activates "Red Dragon Vase" to draw two cards. He then activates "Scarlet Security" to destroy all of Aporia's face-up Spell and Trap Cards; "Lock-On Laser", "Level Cannon", and "Cursed Synchro" are all destroyed. Jack then activates "Resonator Call" to add "Creation Resonator" from his Deck to his hand. Jack then Special Summons "Creation Resonator" ( 3/800/600) in Attack Position via its own effect as he controls a Synchro Monster. Since Jack summoned a Tuner Monster, the effect of "Synchro Monument" becomes active for this turn. Jack then Normal Summons "Dread Dragon" ( 2/1100/400) in Attack Position. Jack then double tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Dread Dragon" and "Creation Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon" ( 12/3500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red Nova Dragon", it gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Red Nova Dragon": 3500 → 5500/3000). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk", but Aporia activates his face-down "Chaos Infinity" to switch all monsters to Attack Position; "Meklord Army of Granel" (1600/1200) and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" (2100/3000) are switched to Attack Position. After that is done, "Chaos Infinity" Special Summons "Meklord Army of Skiel" ( 4/1200/1000) and "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" ( 12/4000/4000) from Aporia's Graveyard and Deck respectively in Attack Position ("Asterisk": 1500 → 8300/0). Leo activates his face-down "Synchro Big Tornado" and Luna chains her face-down "Fairy Breath" to the activation of "Synchro Big Tornado". The effects of "Synchro Big Tornado" and "Fairy Breath" resolve in reverse order. First, "Fairy Breath" increases the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon" by 3000 until the End Phase ("Life Stream Dragon": 2900/2400 → 5400). Next, "Synchro Big Tornado" reduces the ATK of "Asterisk" by the DEF of "Life Stream Dragon" ("Asterisk": 8300 → 2900/0). "Red Nova Dragon" destroys "Asterisk" (Aporia 1800 → 0). Mistakes * During two scenes, Trudge's scar below his eye is missing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References